


He's Mine

by Anahoney13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anahoney13/pseuds/Anahoney13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song Fic Mostly about how Dean feels about Ben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Mine

Dean walked into the house he now shared with Lisa and Ben, kicking his boots off just inside the door. Walking into the kitchen he dropped his lunch box on the counter and turned to start finding something to make for dinner. He had just pulled out a package of ground beef when he heard the doorbell. Training kicked in and he slid grabbed the * knife from the butchers block, sliding it into his belt as he walked back toward the door.  
He opened the door to find one of the neighbors standing outside holding Ben and three of his friends by the backs of their shirts.   
“Caught these three down by the river Shootin old beer bottles and smokin’” he said.  
“That right?” Dean raised an eyebrow glancing at Ben, who had the decency to look ashamed.  
“They don’t speak when spoken to, so which one here belongs to you, I know one of ‘em does because they all ran into your back yard when they saw me comin’”  
Dean looked the old man in the eyes and grabbed Ben by the shoulder, “He’s mine. Got a wild side, but not really surprised by what he’s done, he’s every last bit of my old man’s son. But then again if you knew me there would be no question. Now if you don’t mind, I’ll take from here. Inside boys.” Dean barked at the pack of teenagers. Quickly all four of them scrambled out of the man’s grasp and darted past Dean into the house, “thanks for bringing them home.” He said closing the door in the man’s face. He turned to find Ben standing in the hall still.  
“Dean I’m sorry.” He said as soon as the door was closed.  
“Where’d you get the Smokes?” Dean asked crossing his arms. He wasn’t sure which he was more upset about.  
“Rod Swiped ‘em from his old man.” He answered.  
“Don’t let me find out you did any of it again, and you will tell your mother everything when she gets home. Understand?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“good,” he said sliding his arm around Ben’s shoulders and giving it a quick squeeze before moving into the living room to address the other three boys. “So here’s the deal, you all are going to call your parents and tell them what happened, after you can all stay for burgers if they allow it, and yes Noah I will be wanting to talk to them, so into the kitchen.” He said ushering them all out of the room.

Dean Shuffled his way past the other parents in the stand before dropping on the bench next to Lisa, handing her one of the Hot dogs he had gotten from the concession stands.  
“They call him yet?” he asked anxiously watching as Ben made his way onto the field.  
“Not yet.” She laughed, “soon.”  
True to Lisa’s word only a few minutes later the announcer came on, “and Starting the freshman Team off this year as Quarter back is Number 37, Ben Braden.” Dean stood up and let out a whistle as he watched Ben Run onto the field turning to smile and wave up at the stands.  
“You know if I were to do that he would be embarrassed and turn bright red.” Lisa said as Dean sat back down.  
“Nah, he loves ya.” He said with a smile, sliding his arm around her shoulders. Soon the game had started and Dean’s eyes never left Ben. With just a few minutes left of the second quarter one of the boys, about twice Ben’s size, from the other Team tackled the only kid smaller than Ben on the team, halting the game so paramedics could come out to check on him. Dean watched as Ben stalked over to the other player as he walked away, running up and shoving his shoulder.  
“Oh no.” Lisa whispered knowingly with dread. Sure enough as soon as the kid turned around to face him Ben knocked him one. The kid swung at Ben, only to have the punch evaded and another one land directly to his solarplex.  
“who the hells menace is that?” A man a few rows down asked angrily.  
“He’s Mine.” Dean yelled down standing up, with half an eye he watched as Ben was lead from the field by teachers.  
“Maybe you should teach your kid how to fucking behave.” The man said turning to face Dean.  
“aw was it your boy whose ass he kicked?” Dean asked as he noticed the slight resemblance.  
“Dean.” Lisa hissed, but she knew there was no way she could stop what was going to happen.  
“hey my boy was just playing the game.”  
“bullshit that was a cheap shot and you know it. Don’t get mad because your son is a pussy and just had his ass handed to him by someone half his size.” By now the two men were standing toe to toe.  
“that aint no boy, he plays like a girl and looks like he hits like one too.” Suddenly Dean’s vision went Dark and he swung, his fist hitting flesh for the first time since he lost Sammy.

A few minutes later Lisa walked out of the principal’s office of the school to find both Dean and Ben slouched in their chairs, sporting matching black eyes.  
“I don’t know what to tell you miss Braden but I suggest you find someone to help your son before he turns into a menace.” The Principal said as the walked out, “ I wouldn’t even be able to proudly claim him, if he were mine.”  
“Yeah well he’s not your’s lady, he’s mine.” Dean said standing and placing a supportive hand on Ben’s shoulder. “And I will proudly claim him every time.” With that the trio left the office.

Dean stood and looked at the house where he had lived for just about a year now and had to fight the tears that threatened to fill his eyes as he watched the light in Ben’s room flicker out. “I swear that boys the best thing that ever happened to me Sammy.” Dean said looking over the roof of the impala at his brother.  
“he’s not your’s Dean.”  
“NO matter what Lisa says, he’s mine and no matter what she says or what either of them do I will always claim him.” Dean said gruffly before getting into the car.


End file.
